


Obsession

by Aphrodisiac_Mirage



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bloodplay, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Knives, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut, Songfic, Trauma, inspired by EXO's Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodisiac_Mirage/pseuds/Aphrodisiac_Mirage
Summary: Inspired by EXO's "Obsession".Jung Taekwoon was soundly sleeping, breathing calmly, as a creature slipped into his room through the door. No need for windows when you live in the same house. No need for shyness and formality when you know –when you love– each other.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic regarding dark themes of rape, violence and night fears.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own VIXX nor EXO's song. This story is a fictional depiction of the members and an attempt at exploration of dark themes. Please do not connect the events nor the characters used to reality.

_As the night makes me blind_

_You snuck in again_

Jung Taekwoon was soundly sleeping, breathing calmly, as a creature slipped into his room through the door. No need for windows when you live in the same house. No need for shyness and formality when you know –when you love– each other.

_You lick around my ears while I’m asleep, stare,_

_Then you scratch and laugh_

The creature crawls onto his bed, mounting over Taekwoon’s sleeping form and dragging its tongue slowly against his ear, effectively startling the sleeping young man. Taekwoon lets out a sharp gasp as he sits up but is effectively pressed back against the bed by the creature’s hands on his shoulder and neck. His eyes widen as they scan the creature’s features in the dark to the best of his abilities. He stutters his dreadful guess.

_“Ha-Hakyeon?”_

The cat-like eyes smile at the name, the teeth gleaming in the dark between twitching lips seem to align perfectly into a grin that set shivers to scatter all over Taekwoon’s bones. Hakyeon laughs, pupils blown and forehead covered in small drops of sweat. The laughter stops abruptly, leaving a deadly silence to hang in the air and leave Taekwoon itching to run but this muscles are clammed up and his brain can’t process anything other than the fact that

_Jung Taekwoon does not know this Cha Hakyeon._

_You keep possessing and calling me_

_To come to where you are, yes to come to you_

Taekwoon spent minutes that felt like hours staring into Hakyeon’s eyes as this version of his best friend claimed over and over in breathy whispers that “Taekwoon is mine, right? You’re mine and mine only, aren’t you? Come to me. You’re safer in my arms. Away from that _bitch_. Yeah.” As Hakyeon raised his voice with each word, Taekwoon’s body pushed past its original shock and Taewoon made a run for the door after successfully pushing Hakyeon off of him.

Hakyeon screamed into the emptiness of the house in the dim moonlight as he rose from the floor and ran incredibly fast after Taekwoon, increasing the fear in his prey. Taekwoon didn’t know where he was headed until he saw the front door, whimpering in ever growing fear as the idea of not making it past the door frame flooded his mind. He was right to fear that.

Hakyeon leaped onto him to close the remaining distance and Taekwoon’s body slammed just five feet away from the door. He yelped in pain as the weight of the man crushed his ribs, the pressure his knees and elbows added increasing the volume of Taekwoon’s cries.

“Fuck! Hakyeon, please!” Taekwoon begged. Suddenly, a sharp blade pressed against his neck and Hakyeon tugged his head back by his hair. The scream he let out at the pain should help alert someone from outside, any neighbors, anyone but… _Hakyeon seems too calm and collected, not paranoid._

“Shh, baby,” Hakyeon whispers to his ear and giggles, “you’ll wake up the neighbors.”

Taekwoon’s heart dropped to his stomach as he eyed by the corner of his eye at the blade used on his throat. It had dried blood. Hakyeon’s hands and sleeves had blood, too.

_How did he not notice just how bad this was already? Why did he run? Would it have made any difference if he hadn’t?_

Hakyeon took advantage of his limp body and turned him to lie on his back as he slid his blade over the fabric of Taekwoon’s pajamas to tease his skin. Taekwoon couldn’t stop staring at the house across the street through the window. Its second floor still had the lights on and a shadow slipped past the house’s bloodied window.

_Who are you to snuggle in (I don’t think so)_

_Permeating deeply (I don’t think so)_

_I’m confused (I don’t think so)_

_Take whatever (I don’t think so)_

_Don’t even be seen (I don’t think so)_

“What the fuck, Wonshik?” A scream echoed in the hall as Hakyeon ripped Taekwoon’s clothes in half and tugged them off. “What are you doing? Let me go! Fuck!” Jaehwan screamed as Wonshik slammed his bare chested body onto the ground from over Wonshik’s shoulder. Jaehwan’s breath was entirely punched out of his lungs and his eyes widened at the impact, still not acknowledging Taekwoon or Hakyeon right next to him. Taekwoon scrambled to get on all fours and crawl to Jaehwan’s side but Hakyeon placed the knife back against his throat and he cried out loud in despair and helplessness.

“Jaehwannie!” Taekwoon sobbed and Jaehwan was still recovering from the blow when he turned on his side to attempt to stand up and saw Taekwoon’s disheveled, torn and cut form. Their eyes met and what little strength Jaehwan gathered he used to scramble to his knees and crawl to Taekwoon as well.

Wonshik was too far away to hold him back so once the _bitch_ was close enough and stretched his arms to reach his Taekwoon, he slashed his arms until Jaehwan recoiled in pain. Taekwoon thrashed in his hold but honestly, Hakyeon was growing restless. _They just won’t learn_.

“Look, we won’t hurt you if you’re good to us. Okay? Okay. See? No more harm. Wonshik will take care of Jaehwan’s wounds and I’ll take care of you.” Hakyeon spoke softly, as if dealing with scared animals.

“No!” Taekwoon blurted out as he looked at Jaehwan then glanced at Hakyeon. “Wonshik doesn’t know how to treat a cut well and we both know it. Let me do it, please.” 

Hakyeon hums in fake consideration and looks at Wonshik. “Nah.”

Wonshik laughs and tugs Jaehwan up by his injured arm, forcing him to scream in pain. Wonshik just laughed and grabbed him by the waist after pressing him flush against his skin. Jaehwan’s blood was staining the back of his shirt and creating a red waterfall trailing right to the floor. Wonshik pressed his nose against Jaehwan’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“S-Stop, please. Hakyeon.” Taekwoon begged, voice wavering and eyes watering with the impending dread of what they planned. “Wonshik, let him go!” 

Hakyeon slaps Taekwoon across the face, causing him to fall to the floor and lie there. Jaehwan’s weak groans of protest barely heard by Taekwoon as he sees Wonshik placing Jaehwan just a few feet away from him. Their arms extend to reach out to each other, only fingertips touching as their eyes meet for the briefest of instances and they look so _tragic_.

“What a sight, huh?” Hakyeon hums rhetorically, Wonshik chuckling next to him and moving around to hand Hakyeon a bag full of things the couple are afraid to look at, just focusing on each other’s heartbeat drumming on their fingertips.

“You start, mine’s easy,” Wonshik’s deep whisper suggested.

“Woonie, this is just to keep you nice and still, okay?” Hakyeon informs softly. “Don’t want you running away again. Not with the bitch, either.” His face darkened and eyes turned grim as he raised his hand and stabbed a full kitchen knife through Taekwoon’s outstretched palm.

Hakyeon leaned back and looked at Wonshik as he cupped his own empty hand to his ear and closed his eyes, reveling in the screams of pain and the sobs of despair.

Once the cries lowered in the slightest, Hakyeon did the same with Taekwoon’s other hand, outstretched and stabbed almost in a mock to Jesus Christ. Hakyeon laughed out loud at his own joke.

Once he was done, he trailed his red-stained hands over Taekwoon’s bare chest down to his underwear and tugged teasingly, unmoving. He looked up at Taekwoon to analyze his reaction but received none, his eyes were closed and Jaehwan was whimpering through the tears and it wasn’t enough. So he slapped Taekwoon’s face again and he gasped, then looked up at Hakyeon slowly, weakly. “This isn’t over and you don’t wanna miss the best part.” 

Jaehwan had only blinked when Wonshik took rope and wrapped it around Jaehwan’s bleeding arms to bind them together with his blood, pain and the raw material. “Fuck!” He cried out, sobbing and heaving as his arms were tucked into his bare chest so Wonshik could have access to Jaehwan’s underwear as well.

“No, no no no, please!” and “Oh God, no, please let us go!” were the phrases the scared couple could come up with as the deadly duo slipped their underwear simultaneously off of them.

“Work him up or it won’t be any better for you either.” Hakyeon warned as he crawled off of Taekwoon and cupped his limp cock in his hands, teasing it lightly with his fingertips. Taekwoon squirmed abruptly to get away from the unfamiliar hands but the jolts of pain coursing through his arms stopped him, forcing a throaty scream to leave his lips.

Wonshik was also enjoying himself, kissing and biting on Jaehwan’s sensitive thighs and basking in Jaehwan’s uncomfortable squirming that results in cries of pain from his injured arms. His hands trail up to his nipples and his neck to pinch softly, knowing his sensitive spots. Jaehwan screamed curses and twitched in disgust at his touch but he knew there wasn’t much he could do in his current state. Jaehwan glanced at Taekwoon and saw the same defeat in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” mouthed Taekwoon as Jaehwan sighed and nodded, just as sorry if not more.

“I love you,” they whispered to each other before their uneasy minds slipped off and numbness replaced their unwanted attention.

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik called out, worry in his tone as he stops teasing Jaehwan. 

Hakyeon eyes them both. “Prep him. They’re not pushing us away anymore.”

Wonshik kisses and licks at Jaehwan’s asshole, tongue intruding in his tight hole and Jaehwan no longer twitches. Wonshik keeps this up and works two fingers inside Jaehwan to keep him tight and not too relaxed. Here, however, he does feel some resistance –whether conscious or involuntary– and that makes a smirk curl Wonshik’s lips.

Hakyeon wrapped his lips around Taekwoon’s cock and bobbed his head until he was fully erect, no moans of pleasure or protest were uttered but Hakyeon knew soon enough, he would get a reaction.

“Okay, ready, Wonshikkie?” He smirks at the other man and crawls over Taekwoon’s legs, “This is what we’ve always wanted.”

Hakyeon leans forward to whisper into Taekwoon’s ear. “This is what you’ve always wanted. Don’t deny it, you always preferred me over that bitch and you know it. So now, you’ll have me.” He grabs Taekwoon’s cock and positions it to his hole and sinks entirely down onto his cock in one sitting, moaning loudly s the feeling of fullness welcomes him.

Meanwhile, Wonshik kisses Jaehwnan’s soft unresponsive lips and pushes his cock inside until he’s sheathed in his warmth, groaning against his neck and leaving bite marks across the pale skin.

Taekwoon gasped sharply, abruptly raising his head to the odd sensation of warmth around his cock, looking down at where Hakyeon is riding him and seeing his cock sinking into his heat. Whimpers flood the heavy silence amongst the sinful sounds of skin slapping skin. 

Jaehwan groans softly when he feels the fullness in his groin and sobs at the grip Wonshik has on his tied up, bloodied arms to stabilize him and pin him down so he can thrust deeper into him. 

Taekwoon and Jaehwan can’t look each other in the eyes, mainly to save each other the feeling of helplessness and horror at the fact that they’re _right there._

The whole neighborhood is dead, the blood running down the street, their bodies mangled in their own homes and Jaehwan witnessed it before being dragged into Taekwoon’s home and now he wonders whether they’ll die too.

His eyes meet Taekwoon’s and it’s as if they both thought of the same worries. So they plan the same thing. One final scream, together. One final attempt. One final prayer.

“Help! Please! Help us!” Their screams drawn out and long, so loud they pierce their rapists’ ears and they grow angry and restless. Jaehwan squirms against Wonshik trying to ignore the pinpricks of pain along his arms; Taekwoon tries to buck away from Hakyeon or to push him off but it’s all in vain. At least they tried.

_Thousand nights, I repeated so many times_

_A vicious cycle of nightmares I’ll end it now_

Taekwoon suddenly receives a knife to the heart and Jaehwan wails loudly, sobbing against the floor as he watches Taekwoon’s head tilt to face him, as life seeps out of his eyes… what little of it there was. Jaehwan looks at Hakyeon in utter shock and horror as he keeps riding Taekwoon, smiling, knife still buried in Taekwoon’s chest used as support, the same knife that now leaves one of Taekwoon’s hands empty with its mark.

Hakyeon cums across Taekwoon’s tummy, moaning loudly. Still smiling, he nods at Wonshik and Jaehwan keeps his eyes on Hakyeon as Wonshik pulls out another knife from his bag next to him while still buried inside.

Hakyeon still smiles as Wonshik aims for Jaehwan’s throat and Jaehwan keeps his eyes open and unwavering, glaring at him. It almost seems as though Hakyeon’s smile widened when it was Jaehwan’s turn.

_The turned-off exit light_

_Get away from me now_

Jaehwan gasped for air as he jolted upright, chest heaving, back sweating and eyes hastily scanning over his surroundings. His bedroom was clear, the lights remained on, his window was closed, his curtains were drawn. It was still nighttime. Jaehwan sighed in relief.

He gets off the bed to look outside the window of his second floor. He glances around and notices dark splotches and puddles on the street outside and he spots movement inside Taekwoon’s house, shadows dashing around. The shadows move by the window to Taekwoon’s entrance hallway and Jaehwan’s heart drops, the coldness builds in his sweat and he feels a strange form of deja vu.

He steps back deeper into his room and turns around to run down the stairs but before he even turns around half way, he abruptly knocks into someone. Jaehwan lets out a horrified scream of surprise until his eyes lock with the intruder and his mouth dries.

“W-Wonshik?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever posted, I hope you enjoyed.  
> (I'm not an EXO-L but the song wouldn't leave my mind so I got inspired.)  
> Please leave kudos and comments, I would really appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own VIXX nor EXO's song. This story is a fictional depiction of the members and an attempt at exploration of dark themes. Please do not connect the events nor the characters used to reality.


End file.
